Jim Warner
Jim is the other main character of Parker Lot, whose last name has not been revealed. He is also the best friend of Matt Parker. Jim is also friends with other main characters Scooter and Robby. Out of the group, Jim is the least intelligent which can be explained by his rough childhood after being dropped on the head by accident. Jim gets bad grades, lives by himself, and as a recurring gag, usually gets injured or hurt in a fatal way. Background Jim is Matt's best friend and goes to the same school as him. He gets very low grades in his classes, which can be explained by his low intelligence and the fact a baby is smarter than him. Some of this can be explained by when he ripped off his own arm when misunderstanding if he could lend Matt a hand and stealing a bike without figuring out that it, in fact, is his bike. His friendship with Matt can be questioned by such as when he goes as Matt for Halloween, which even scared Matt ironically. He also seems to occasionally drink coffee. According to Mrs. Scald by an unknown source, Jim was dropped by accident on the ground when he was a baby, which can explain his low intelligence. Family Not much is known about Jim's family, although he does have parents. His parents never appear at all and it is hinted that he takes care of himself with no parents around. He He sometimes even calls his bike a "brother" to him. Bike Main article: Jim's Bike Jim takes good care of his bike and usually always seen with it. Talents Jim is talented in many ways as he can play guitar and he can drive a car. He can also take care of himself since his parents are never around for him. He is a very good bike rider as he rides his bike everywhere and can even do tricks on it. Last name Jim's last name is unknown, but will soon be given and as of now, his name is just simply Jim. In the original concept of Parker Lot, his last name was Warner. Injuries and fatalities As a recurring gag, Jim usually gets hurt or injured in a very serious way. *"006 - Lending": Rips off arm *"011 - Banana": Crushed by an anvil *"014 - Problem": Apparently dropped on the ground as a baby Appearance Jim has a typical 50's-style haircut, similar to Elvis, except Jim's hair is blonde opposite to Elvis' black hair. Jim also has a gray sweatshirt and jeans, which he seems to wear every day. Concept and creation Jim was one of the last characters made on Parker Lot in the pre-production time period. He also seemed to not change much in appearance, other than his hair. Jim was originally the leader of a secret club called "The Seekrit Club of Stoodents", mispelling intended. In the first original comic, he was also even more smarter than he was in the current version of Parker Lot. Like Matt, Jim is partially based on BuddyComics' best friend in real life. He states that he divided his friend into two different characters: Matt and Jim. Matt was given the appearance of BuddyComics' friend and Jim was given the comedy. Jim was also given the typical personality of a dumb person such as many characters from cartoons, which was not adapted from he and Matt's main inspiration. Reception BuddyComics has called Jim the easiest and funnest character to draw when making Parker Lot. Jim has also became a fan favorite, mostly based on the positively-reviewed comic strips, mostly featuring him. See also *Jim Fan Club External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-Lending-127089129 Category:Characters